Was I Even There?
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: A story about two...invisible Harry Potter characters.


Was I Even There?

****

**Was I Even There?**

**Faucets running, Lights are on,**

**You don't notice that I'm gone.**

**Gone the footsteps and gone the sighs,**

**Gone the smiles and gone the lies.**

Peter stared out across the mass of students, hidden under his cloak. He had been sent here to spy for Voldemort as the young Potter boy graduated. Send to kill him if given an opportunity. Voldemort had long since given up on direct confrontation and settled for just killing the boy at any given chance. It was no longer a matter of destroying the last of Gryffindor's line, but now a personal vendetta. However, his attention wasn't on young Harry Potter. Instead, he found his eyes drawn to another young boy whose longish blonde hair was currently disrupting his vision.

**You don't care that you're alone,**

**When you're awake and safe at home.**

**Don't you see if no one cares,**

**Then they won't know, when you're not there.**

Neville sighed heavily, fidgeting in his seat. The end of a long road. He should have felt happier about it. Instead, he was filled with a deep sadness, a fear of what was going to happen to them. All around him conversation flew. Hufflepuffs talking about their new jobs they had lined up. Ravenclaws talking about going on to a higher institute of magical learning. Slytherins talking about how they were going to spend their summers on exotic vacations and the Gryffindorswell, they were subdued, quietly discussing the war against the Dark lord. No one was talking to Neville, which was just fine with him, really it was. It was justhe felt invisible to them. He felt like arat that everyone over looked.

**Was I even there?**

**Did I take up space?**

**Will you remember who I was,**

**When another takes my place?**

20 years ago

"Come on Prongstell us."

James shook his head, smirking at his two best friends. "It's a surprise."

"Come on, we're the Marauders, we deserve to know what prank you're pulling for graduation."

"Come on Padfoot, you know that if I tell you, you'll tell Cindy, and Luna, and Narcissa, and Arabella,"

"And Mia, and Dawnelle, and Marley, and Justice." Remus finished, laughing with James.

"I would not, I would tell Amy."

"The biggest gossip in all of Ravenclaw!"

Sirius had to smile. "Fineoh, hey, guys, where's Wormtail?"

James and Remus frowned, glancing around. Peter looked at them from next to Sirius. "Right here Padfoot." He whispered.

**Family photos gather dust,**

**Favorite trinkets start to rust.**

**Faces fade into the past,**

**These memories were supposed to last.**

Present-

Peter's hand involuntarily went to clasp the necklace around his neck, a small gold chain with a silver stag on it. James had given it to him just before graduation, as he had given one to Sirius and Remus. It once held a silver dog and wolf on it as well but those two charms had long since fallen off, the clasp's worn down by his constant touching until they broke and disappeared into time. He sighed, touching the antlers of the stag's head gently, rubbing them for courage.

**The pictures of a happier time,**

**Before the hate, before the crying.**

**The pictures prove that I was there,**

**So tell me why, no body cares.**

Two weeks ago-

Neville rubbed the cover of his new Hogwarts annual, filled with smiling, waving wizards and witches having fun. Very few pictures included him but there was one he loved. He flipped open to the picture at the beginning of the Gryffindor section and stared down at the group of young seventh years that had been caught during a studying session. Off in the corner of the frame was Neville, smiling shly at Collin while Ron gave Seamus Finnigin a noogie. Harry was looking as he always did in pictures, strong and sure of himself, with a bit of reckless childhood peeking out of his eyes. Hermione sat next to Harry, rolling her eyes at Ron and Seamus, smiling towards the camera, ink smearing a cheek. On the other side of the table sat Trevor, hopping out of sight. 

Neville smiled as he touched the picture, wishing all of life could be as happy and simple as that one moment. He then looked up as Hermione passed and grinned more. "Hey, Hermione, could you please,"

"Harry!" Hermione called, chasing after the reckless young hero. "Give me back my quill!"

Neville sighed and looked over at Seamus and Dean. "Hey Seamus, may you.."

"Oy! Ron, help me out here!" Seamus suddenly yelled, getting up and carrying his Divination book over to Ron who sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Neville sighed again and was about to close the annual when Harry approached him. Neville smiled again and opened his mouth to speak when Harry suddenly dropped Trevor on the table and went back to Hermione to grab her quill from her again, thus distracting her from her homework**.**

****

**Was I even there?**

**Did I take up space?**

**Will you remember who I was,**

**When another takes my place?**

**When another takes my place**


End file.
